Kari's masked man Part 1
by Gohan rocks
Summary: Kari has a masked man!
1. Default Chapter

Kari's Masked Man Part 1  
  
By: Malfoy and Davis Hater  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or sailor moon!!!!  
  
One day classes had ended early because of a fire that broke out in the   
library, unluckily it hadn't burned down the whole school, just the library.  
  
So as Kari was leaving the school for home when suddenly 2 guys attacked her   
then she was screaming for help. She looked all over the area nobody in sight   
then Kari saw a masked man and he beat up those guys! But Kari was in real   
danger she was beat up really bad that's when she fainted! Then few hours   
later Kari woke up in the hospital seeing her masked savior! When he saw that she was awake he was whispering in her ear, "Don't worry you're in the hospital, Kari."  
  
She was wondering how he knew her name? So she asked him, " How do you know my name?" He told her, "I heard about you're sickness years ago." Then with a blink of an eye he was gone! An hour later her parents, brother, friends came to see her. Tk came with roses for Kari! How sweet, thought Kari he was always carring for her just like her masked man! She was wondering who he was but later a nurse came in saying, "she needs rest out, out!"   
  
Kari came home only to be bothered by cops to describe the attackers. She told them one had black hair and very tall with blue eyes, and his buddy was also had blue eyes but had blond hair also tall and wore glasses!  
  
Then after the cops talked, she went to rest up in her room when she dreamed about her attack then it came the part where her masked savior help her! Soon came the trial for the two guys whose names were Jon and Blake Core who happened to be brothers! They got put to jail for life and everybody cheered!  
  
3 months later....  
  
Kari was at home making dinner her mother went to visit her sister and her father was working late and Tai was over at the park with Davis and Ken playing soccer. So she was alone at home when guys broke into her home and she gasped it was the guys she put in jail! Then they attacked her throwing boiling hot soup on her. It burned her badly, and she was wishing that Gatomon wasn't asleep. She really need help, then as an answer to her wishes her masked man helped her again and then she again fainted!  
  
She awoke in the the hospital, then the first person she saw was her masked man with her digimon in his hands. He says, "this cat followed me here it must really like you." Kari replied with, "Who are you?" "What is your name?"  
He just laughed and said, "That you will find out later!" Kari was falling in love with the masked man she wished he would take off the mask and wig. Then he left her again! Kari was wishing she could know voice of her masked hero but it wasn't any voice she knew?  
  
Two weeks later....  
Kari was out two weeks later she was out to do whatever she wanted some action and she wanted some action in the digiworld so she went without others to the digiworld and with Gatomon she couldn't be hurt again. So Kari yelled and pointed her D-3 at the computer and said in a clear voice, "digiport open."  
  
As she was taking in the digiworld as she never dreamed it would be so good to see it after she took going to the digiworld for granted! Well she thought I am not going to take it for granted anymore! Suddenly a very strong Ultimate came her way she had Gatomon digivole to Angewomon but she able to defeat it! Kari thought she was going to die because it's attack was too strong and it was approching her suddenly she rembered that this wasn't an Ultimate it was a Mega called Venommyotismon then she heard an attack and Venommyotismon go away. Again the last thing she saw her masked hero he was a chosen child!  
  
After seeing him in the hospital she was let out again. The first thing she thought when she got out was who was her masked man? Then she let out a startled cry as she saw her masked man outside her window....  
  
End of part one of Kari's masked man   



	2. Her masked man shows him self

  
Kari's Masked Man Part 2  
By: Malfoy and Davis Hater  
  
Kari let out a startled cry as she saw her masked man outside her window she opened the window to let him inside. Then she noticed in one of his hands were long steam red roses and in the other a CD player. Then he said, "Would you like to dance with me?" Then Kari leaped for joy and said, "yes I would like to dance but I would like to put on some real clothes first," looking down at her at her nightgown. Then her masked man said, " I will wait go and put on a fancy dress and do some hair and makeup if you like put you're very good looking with out it!" Kari blushed at the complement. She went into the bathroom to make herself look good after an hour in the bathroom Kari had a fancy dress on of pink which was sleeveless and her hair was tied up in a bun and her makeup was perfect. When she came in his jaw dropped he got up and asked her again, " Will you dance with me, Kari?" Kari said, "Yes, I will I wouldn't give up a dance with you!" So he grabbed Kari's hand and started to dance with her!  
  
Wow, thought Kari he is a really great dancer as he smoothly guided her through the dance in the very romantic music. Then after that she was put in her right mind and said a lot of things that were on her mind and the first thing was, "Who are you?" Then when he wouldn't tell her she said the next thing that came to her mind, "You're bad if I get caught I will be in a lot of trouble!" she joked. Then he said in low voice, "It will be worth it right," he said. Kari said one word, " Yes!" They danced for hours then Kari glanced over her shoulder and saw what time it was and freaked out it was 2:00 at night she told him to thank you as he got out but before that he got out he asked her, "would you like to go with me to the prom?" Kari had said, "Yes!" So as he left she thought who is he? Maybe he will take off the mask and show himself at the night of the prom? But she put that in the back of her mind as she thought of what she was going to do? Then it came to her go shopping with Mimi and Sora and Yolei because they had all beautiful dresses for their proms Mimi went with Matt, Sora went with Tai, and Yolei went with Ken now Kari was going with a man that she didn't even know what he looked like! But Ken and Yolei went out all she heard was Ken this and Ken that in the middle of the night and Davis had the same problem with Ken now all he heard was Yolei this and Yolei that! So later she called them and told them about her late night date with him! Sora had said, "that if Tai found out about this he would kill her mystery man!" They all said the same thing, " You don't know who he is?" In the end they decided to help her find a prom dress for her! So on Saturday they looked around for the perfect dress while asking her what's he like but all she could tell was that he is sweet and a mystery and that he is a chosen child. But they were all shocked at that and finally they found the dress it was pink long and sleeveless. Later when she came back to school Davis asked her to the prom but she said, "no" then he asked her, "who are you going with?" Then Davis said, "I bet I know who it is TR isn't!" Then Kari told him, "that's none of your business who I going with!" Then Kari told herself she didn't even know what he looked like without the mask did she?  
  
Three days later  
Three days later she was getting ready for the prom. Thank goodness Tai wasn't there he was at Ken's place playing soccer so she got ready to met her mystery man so she did her best to look great. Kari's long flowing hair was put up in a neat bun and because she had Sora, Mimi, and Yolei over to help get ready her makeup was done perfectly. But as she was getting ready she thought of Davis bad tried to get her to go with him during lunch he went and said over the speakers, Kari will you go with me to the prom?!" Then Kari got up their and said, "NO!" Everybody laughed at him for making an idiot of himself so he tried again in math class by passing a note which said Kari will you go with me prom with me signed Davis but the teacher intercepted it and said, "Maybe we should read this Mr. Motomiya?"  
"No, sir please don't read it." Too late he was reading it and it said, " Kari will you go to the prom with me signed Davis." Everybody laughed at him and he also got a d-hall for passing notes in class!   
  
Suddenly the door bell ringing broke her thoughts and she ran out of her room and went to meet her mystery man! Then she meet up with him he gave a big kiss on the lips and they left for the prom. They had all sorts of music such as romantic and American music played too! Then it was time it was time to tell who was prom king and queen! Then they said Kari was queen and that her mystery man was king so as they got up to be crowned they didn't know that Davis was hiding and ready to shoot Kari's masked man so when they got up their to be crowned Davis went and shot a few shots and left but hadn't noticed that he had shot Kari not her masked man so Kari was on stage bleeding badly but she wasn't the only one some others had gotten shot too!   
So her masked man bent down to see her and Kari as weak as she was saw tears in his eyes but a sudden glow was coming from him and she suddenly knew who her masked man was it was TK and suddenly her wound was healing and she said, "TK is that you?" He said, "yes!" and took off the mask and wig to show it was him and told her, "lets get out of here!" So they made their way through all the panic to talk. So he drove to the park and when they finally got out she asked him, " Why the mask?" Then he explained about the first time he was in the mask "it was just to make fun out of Tuxedo Mask and the other times was to make her laugh because after all that happened she need to laugh but then he got carried away with it!" So she and TK went back home and he left her with a big kiss!  
  
The end   



End file.
